


forever (mine)

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “You’re gonna have to drink out of a welly,” Liv informs him, grinning.

Robert and Aaron's wedding reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr who asked for "robron engagment part/wedding reception."
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about robert drinking from the welly, as you can imagine.

“You’re gonna have to drink out of a welly,” Liv informs him, grinning. She’s sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs. Her feet hit the counter in a steady beat, and it would be annoying if she didn’t do it at some point every day.

Robert makes a face and tosses back his shot of whisky. He probably shouldn’t be drinking already when he’s half a step away from a reception in the Woolpack of all places, but he’s a Dingle now — _christ_ — and he’ll be damned if he’s going into that sober. “What did I say about that last time?”

Liv shrugs, nonchalant, and kicks him once, gently, in the leg. “Whatever, as if you wouldn’t do it if Aaron asked.”

“Yeah, I think you’re overestimating the hold Aaron has on me,” Robert informs her, knowing as he says it that it’s a lie. 

Liv knows it too, if the look she gives him is any indication. She hops down off of the counter and punches him in the arm. “Come on, Robert _Dingle_ , lets get this reception over so we can get you to Barcelona.”

“You just want to be the head of the house,” Robert whines, and tosses his tie on the sofa; he’s going into this feeling comfortable, or not at all. “And that’s not my name!”

 

 

True to Dingle form, the reception is a drunken mess. 

Robert doesn’t care, swept up in the euphoria of actually being married to Aaron. They stick together most of the night, but they’re inevitably pulled in different directions, Aaron to share a celebratory drink with Adam and the Barton boys, Robert to be drowned in hugs with Victoria and Diane. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Vic whispers in his ear, her grip tight. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything about Jack. He reacts the same way when she talks about her father, and even if she’s never figured it out, he thinks she gets that he doesn’t like it. “Congratulations.”

“I’m happy for you, Pet.” Diane’s hug is softer, but no less warm. He sinks into it, the only mother he has now, and lets himself have this, even if it’s only for a moment.

“Thanks, Diane.” He can’t stop smiling. 

“You’re grown so much,” Diane says, a tear in her eye. He doesn’t want her to start crying, but can’t make his mouth work. “You should be proud of yourself.”

It’s — he’s expecting her to mention Jack, but that brings him up short. “I — I guess I am.”

Diane nods, like that’s the end of it, but her words make Robert pause. He’s never considered himself how much he’s changed, not since the whole business with Ryan, but as he looks at Aaron, at Liv, he thinks he has come a long way. He couldn’t imagine the person he was before Gordon arrived ever wanting this, ever _getting_ this. 

Threading his way through the drunken masses, Robert gravitates to Aaron, slides an arm around his waist. “Hey.”

Aaron relaxes into Robert’s grip. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Robert says, exchanging a fist bump with Liv, who looks too pleased with herself. “What are you grinning about?”

“This is all thanks to me, ain’t it?” Liv’s cradling a Coke in one hand. She has her shoes kicked off, and her hair’s starting to come out of her band. She looks relaxed and happy. “I got you back together after all.”

Robert rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. She’s not wrong; there have been many times she’s had to bang their heads together. 

Aaron snorts, taking a swig of his beer. “What are you after?”

Liv shrugs. “I’ll let you know next time I need something.”

Robert has no doubt about that. He’s probably going to be several hundred pounds lighter, but can’t bring himself to care. “I’m sure.”

Robert kisses Aaron, ignores the catcalls and whistles from the pub. Aaron’s cheeks are red when he pulls away, but that doesn’t stop him leaning in for a second kiss, then a third.

 

“Right,” Cain says, eyes glinting in a way that Robert’s come to associate with being nothing good for him. “It’s time.”

He’s holding the welly, grinning like all his Christmases have come at once. 

“No way,” Robert says immediately, because _no_. He sees Victoria smother a smile behind her hand, Diane looking at him softly. He’s not going to do this. He’s still a _Sugden_ and he refuses to drink from a welly. 

Liv claps her hands together. “Told you.”

“This is your fault,” Robert tells her, softening the jibe with a roll of his eyes. “Somehow I know you’re responsible.”

“You’re a Dingle now, mate,” Cain informs him. Robert wants to disagree, but this is _Cain_ , and he’s technically not wrong. “That means you drink from a welly.”

“And before you say you’ve seen Aaron naked,” Chas chimes in, leaning in conspiratorially. “Starting your life as an affair means you have to drink from the welly regardless.”

Robert doesn’t think that’s fair at all, and when he says so, the Dingles all share a look. 

“You know,” Aaron says, where he’s propping up the bar. “If you don’t drink from the welly, we’re gonna have to divorce.”

He doesn’t look serious, so Robert’s not really worried, but it’s enough that he hesitates. He sees Liv’s grin, thinks sincerely that if he’s going to have to do this, he’s not going down alone. “I’ll drink from the welly,” he says triumphantly, knowing he has them, “If she does.”

Liv opens her mouth, looking shocked. 

“Not alcohol,” Robert amends, when he sees Aaron’s raised eyebrows. “Obviously, I’m not crazy. But if she drinks coke out of that thing, I’ll do it.”

He thinks he’s won, starts to grin, except then Liv jumps down from her stool, grabs the welly from Cain. “Fine, fill it up.”

Shocked, Robert can do nothing but watch as Chas willingly fills the welly, giving him a smug grin as she does. Aaron’s trying not to laugh, and even Victoria is nudging Adam with a smile, like this is all hilarious to them. Robert — well. He’s not exactly sure how he ended up here, watching Liv tip back a welly full of Coke, but he has a sense of dread at what’s to follow.

While the Dingles are cheering Liv on, Cain her loudest supporter, Aaron slips closer to Robert, wraps an arm around his waist. He leans in, breath hot on Robert’s ear. “If you drink out of that welly, I’ll fuck you in the toilets when everyone’s too drunk to notice.”

It’s nothing they haven’t done before, nothing Robert couldn’t get if he asked hard enough, but he’s just drunk enough that his dick jumps to attention immediately. It also doesn’t help that Aaron’s hand is hot on his back, fingers rubbing circles against the dip of his back, a place that seems to be hardwired to Robert’s dick. “Fuck you.”

“I promise,” Aaron says, pulling back with a smile. “If you drink from that thing.”

Robert opens his mouth, but cuts off when Chas thrusts the welly at him, full of beer. He holds it with not a little disdain, but only has to look up at Aaron, at the heat and promise in his eyes, before he tips his head back and downs the beer in one go. He spills half of it down himself, but the cheers and catcalls from everyone in the bar make him feel warm in a way that has nothing to do with embarrassment. Acceptance, he thinks as he swipes a hand across his mouth, unable to stop the grin on his face. Love, he thinks, as he sees Liv cheering, Aaron’s answering smile. Happiness, he thinks as Chas hug him tightly, as Cain claps a hand on his back. 

 

 

Aaron does as promised, drops to his knees on the floor in the loos, hooking his fingers in the band of Robert’s trousers. 

He sucks Robert off until Robert has to stuff his hand in his mouth to stifle his moans. 

When Robert’s too weak to stand, Aaron holds him up, presses him against the stall door and slides into him. Robert’s wet with lube, takes Aaron deep, his fingers scrabbling for purchase against an unforgiving surface. He’s fucked hard, desperate, and knows he’s gonna feel it when when he walks back out, when he gets steadily more drunk, surrounded by friends and family. 

He’s gonna feel it when they’re in their hotel room, when Aaron hovers over him, whispering about how much he loves him, wants him, is so fucking happy he’s _married_ to him. 

Robert breathes, “Aaron Sugden,” as he licks a strip of Aaron’s neck, fingers tight on his hip.

Aaron lets out a breathy moan, runs his palm across Robert’s stomach, leaving a tingle of pleasure that shoots through Robert’s body. “Robert Dingle.”

Robert’s expecting to feel distaste, to immediately reject the notion like he had with Liv, but it feels different when Aaron says it, like it’s _important_. Robert realizes that it doesn’t matter what his surname is, not really, as long as he shares it with Aaron. “I love you.”

“I know,” Aaron says, eyes softening. He curls a hand around the back of Robert’s neck, drags him in for a hot, dirty kiss. “I love you too.”

“Husband,” Robert says, thumb resting against the curve of Aaron’s jaw. “Who’d have thought we’d get here, eh?”

Aaron doesn’t say anything, but Robert sees the darkening in his eyes, the swell of his dick against Robert’s leg. They kiss again, sloppy and wet, and Robert drags Aaron’s hip down, grinds their covered cocks together and he just wants, wants, wants. 

They have all the time, they have the rest of their lives. They’re married, finally, and Aaron’s his, forever, and far from being daunting, it’s that thought that drives the breath from Robert’s chest. It’s that thought he carries with him as Aaron opens him slowly, more careful than he was in the toilets. It’s that thought that Robert clings to as Aaron thrusts into him, teeth grazing his neck, cock driving Robert further up the bed. It’s that thought he carries with him as he comes, fingernails digging hard into Aaron’s back, Aaron’s name on his lips, a steady thrum of _mine, mine, mine_ running around his head.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sapphicsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
